Honey, I have kids!
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: When life gives you kids, some wives take it pretty hard. Their husbands take it worse. Hana gets pregnant and Ryohei discovers the life of a dad-to-be. Ongoing! R&R?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys:) This was something I wrote while eating strawberry pocky:D Not sure how long this will stretch for and how many people I will drag in but _only time will tell heheh. _**

**In this series ONLY FEMALES WILL GET PREGNANTXD**

**Also! I imagined Ryohei's proposal to Hana! If you want to read that please scroll to the bottom:)**

**KHR belongs to Amano-sensei! Enjoy!**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION.**

It was that age where everyone in their generation was getting married. I mean, they weren't teenagers anymore. They were adults, and it was time to get over their childish premonitions of the opposite sex like cooties and such, if they ever had any.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Vongola's tenth boss and _newly married _to none other than his childhood crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Frankly, it scared him; the amazing rate at which all his ex-classmates were holding weddings and such. In a year he would have to attend countless of those types of events, and he would always turn up, smiling and congratulating them. Man, he'd shaken hands goodness knows how many times.

Sighing, he leaned backwards on his chair, deep in thought.

_It's going to be Kyoko's birthday soon…I need to get her a really good present…_

Frantic knocks on the door snapped him back to reality. Tsuna sat up and called, "Come in."

Bursting through the door was his sun guardian, who was perspiring. "Onii-san?"

"H-Ha-Hana is…"

"Hana-san? Did something happen to her?"

"S-She's…"

"What happened?"

Ryohei took a deep breath.

"HANA IS PREGNANT!"

"WHAAT!"

The two in Tsuna's office jumped after hearing another voice being emitted from behind the door that was slightly ajar.

A female whispered (unintentionally loudly), "Gokudera-kun, shhhh!"

"No way! Did you just hear what he said?"

"Calm down, the two of you! At this rate we're going to get found out!"

"NO we won't a-ah JUUDAIME I AM SO SORRY FOR EAVESDROPPING!"

For the door had been opened and the tenth stood in front of the three of them.

_We never grow old, do we…_He sighed and let them in. "Let's all sit down."

But he wasn't angry at all. In fact, he was somewhat amused.

* * *

**And...it's the end of the intro! Yup sorry it's short but hope it was okay as an introduction to what I'm about to write. So...any idea what you wanna happen? Because I imagined one chapter to be one month and since pregnancy takes 9 months so there'd be 12 chapters! 1 intro, 1 after-intro, 9 pregnancy months and 1 post-pregnancy:) Okay long way to go...**

**Also this is a mini-shot! It's Ryohei proposing to Hana as I imagined it:) **

**I really wanted to add this somewhere in this chapter as an introduction but I didn't manage to so HERE IT IS:D The other mini-shots will be uploaded on their own:D They involve other pairings I really hope will surface in the real mangaXD Haha, I guess I can dream!**

* * *

Onii-san and his extreme proposal.

_A giant hot air balloon rose over the Kurokawa household, sending streamers flying into the air. A man with a bandage over his nose was waving at the female standing at the balcony who, at that moment, was mentally slapping herself for dating that guy. The man took out a loudspeaker and yelled, "HANA! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_

_The woman threw a rock at the balloon, which had the words "MARRY ME HANA!" flashing in bright colours on it, and screamed, "SASAGAWA RYOHEI, YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR TAKING MY WORDS LITERALLY!" _

_It wasn't until he really went down on one knee with a ring did she agree to be his bride._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, anyone?**


	2. First wave

**YAY CHAPTER TWO IS UP! Tomorrow I have exams again but I'll put this up before I do some last-minute revising:D Thanks for reading this and reviewing:D I'm grateful!  
**

**Anyway, PROMOTION SLASH GETTING INSPIRATION TIME! Please check out my other KHR fics if you can:) Not that I have a lot of stories but that's why I need you guys! I'm in need of inspiration so that I can continue writing stories and adding chapters, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me feedback and review:D So...after finishing my current ongoing fics (like this one) I'd love to start on a new one! If you have any ideas or prompts or whatever please tell me! I'd love to pose a challenge to myself and do a long one with lots of chapters:D Or a ridiculous one that involves fangirls and clashing pairings...I'll store these ideas in my head, mix them around, and bring them up to write when I have time:)  
**

**Oh BTW I was bored in school today so I took out a pen and wrote a 56Lal in my notebook. Will upload after math exam so stay tuned!  
**

**Anyway, this isn't long but still. Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

The tenth Vongola boss looked at the four people seated in front of him, sighing with a smile on his face. They had all grown up, yet, together, they could be so childish.

Yamamoto was beaming at everyone while Haru and Gokudera squabbled over who had caused them to be caught eavesdropping, and the fourth seemed to have run a world marathon.

In short, he was perspiring all over and looked pretty much in shock.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "So…I guess we all know what's going on."

The three nodded their heads, while Ryohei blatantly stared into space.

"And…well, congratulations, onii-san…?"

The white-headed man suddenly stood up, yelling, "TO THE EXTREME! YES, THANK YOU!"

And he collapsed into the chair again.

The rest of the people in the room sweatdropped. Yamamoto spoke.

"…Sempai…are you okay?"

Ryohei tugged at his hair. "Not really…"

_No "extreme"s? _Tsuna looked at him, rather concerned about him and his current mental state. "Go on…"

"Just an hour ago, Hana told me the most extreme shocking news!"

_A female with long, brown hair approached her husband quietly, one hand behind her back holding something, the other hand clutching her skirt._

"_Boo." _

"_UWAAH! YOU SCARED ME TO THE EXTREME!" The man jumped and spun around. "But what is it?"_

_She tightened the grip on her skirt, the other hand still behind her, trembling slightly. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes._

"_I have something important to tell you."_

"_Me? What is it?" He asked curiously._

"_I…" She couldn't bear to open her mouth for one moment, afraid she would shock her husband too badly, but then she realised that her husband's reaction to the news would probably be fun to watch. So her other hand shot out from behind her back, showing him a pregnancy test kit._

_A POSITIVE pregnancy test kit._

"_I'M PREGNANT! WITH YOUR KID!"_

_And the husband stood there for ten seconds before yelling out loud._

"_WHAAAATTTT?"_

"HOLD on a moment." Gokudera interrupted. "An hour ago? What the hell have you been doing for the past sixty minutes?"

Ryohei scratched his head. "I got lost, I guess. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Tsuna face-palmed himself. And he had given him four copies of the map of the base, which wasn't very big to start with…Next time, he'd put up signboards when he organized a meeting with the guardians, just in case. Looking up again, he said, "So…are we the first to know?"

"YES! I rushed here just to let you know! But by the time I got here Hana probably called up some people…"

At that time, a certain orange-haired female ran in. "Congratulations, onii-san! I heard from Hana!"

After greeting the rest, she turned to the man at the desk, smiling. "Hi, Tsu-kun!"

"Kyoko-" But he was cut off by his sun guardian.

"KYOKOOOOOO!" Ryohei's eyes lit up as he hugged his little sister. "Wait, who told you what?"

She laughed, breaking away from him. "Hana called me just a while ago to tell us that she just told you about you-know-what! Oh, there's only just slightly more than eight months to go before I become an aunt!"

"Wait...'us'? Exactly who did she tell?"

Kyoko giggled. "She might have told some more people…"

At that time, Haru screamed, holding her handphone up for everyone to see. "It's on facebook, even in Switzerland! See, comments are flooding your inbox as we speak!"

And the whole room swarmed around her phone to see what was going on.

"WHAT! GREENLAND, TOO? AND WHO'S THIS COPPERFIELD MAN CONGRATULATING US?"

"Well…congratulations still…?"

"Oh Hana…"

"Hahi? There's-"

"Wait…MILEY CYRUS? What the hell, turf-head! Your wife has hundreds of celebrity friends on facebook!"

"WHAT'S MILEY CYRUS DOING ON HANA'S FACEBOOK FRIENDS' LIST? THIS IS EXTREMELY SCARY!"

"Maa, let's all calm down for a bit and re-organize things…"

"GUYS!" Everyone kept quiet and turned to face the tenth, who had turned slightly red at having so much attention at that point. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the red tinge.

"Okay. Congratulations, onii-san. We'll try to help you as much as you can. Thanks for telling us, Kyoko (and his heart fluttered ever-so-slightly as she returned his smile with hers)." He turned to everyone.

"So…shall we get on with our own stuff?"

And after that rather interesting conversation, they parted ways (for now) to deal with their own problems.

Sasagawa Ryohei, for one, had a big problem on his hands. Oh yes; he'd be in for the wonderful ride of pre-fatherhood. Of course, not being one of the brightest bulbs around, he hadn't realized what was in store for him. But he'd learn. Eventually.

XXX

Later, when he got home, Ryohei found his wife standing at the door.

"Hana? What are you doing h-"

"GET ME CHOCOLATE CAKE. NOW."

And the man just stood there, very confused.

"…What?"

"Don't you just stand there, get me chocolate cake NOW!"

"WHY TO THE EXTREME?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and pushed him out of the house.

"Because I said so! And I'm pregnant! You don't want me or our kid to starve right? So I'm not opening the door to you until you come back with something I want!"

"Which would be…?"

She scowled and screamed, "CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

And the door slammed shut with a BANG, leaving him outside the house, twice as confused as before.

"So…do you want double chocolate or fudge brownie deluxe?

XXX

Forty minutes later, after spending five minutes finding his car keys and ten trying to find his way to the bakery _across the street_, where he realised he could just have walked and saved a hell lotta time, he'd finally returned home with a large chocolate cake. Standing in front of the entrance to his house, he yelled,

"SASAGAWA DELIVERY!"

The door opened and Hana spoke, her arms crossed. "Did you get it?"

He beamed. "Yes! I got chocolate cake especially for you, my darling wife! Now can I come in?"

There was a slight pause. "What type of chocolate cake?"

He stared at her, and then at the box he was carrying. "…Chocolate cake. Just chocolate cake."

"_What? _I want white chocolate too!"

"…But this one only has normal chocolate…"

"Well then, leave the cake here and get a white chocolate bar from the supermarket!"

"Hey! That is unfair to the extreme-"

"GO!"

The door slammed shut for the second time that day, leaving him to sigh and walk back to his car. He'd have to remember to make extra house keys for himself next time.

And that was the day that Ryohei learnt his first and foremost lesson about becoming a true man.

SURVIVING MOOD SWINGS.

Well, at least he'd already survived the first wave.

_Or so he thought._

The next day, after dodging his wife's wrath in the form of a flying saucepan, he went to fulfill his duties as Tsuna's sun guardian.

AND ask his fellow storm guardian about mood swings. (Like hell he would know.)

But, as a matter of fact, Gokudera did. As the tenth's right-hand man, or at least, according to him, he had be required to know as many useful things as possible, and out of the many millions of things he knew about, one happened to be pregnancy.

So, he sat his senior down and gave him a talk which went like this:

"Pregnant women tend to have mood swings, especially during their first and third trimester. It's common amongst all expecting women, so don't worry." He looked at him. "Got it?"

"Uh…"

"Okay. See, mood swings tend to be caused by…"

Five minutes passed.

"…and due to these brain chemicals being affected, one would tend to feel…"

Another five minutes ticked by.

"…And SO! That is what mood swings are all about, and that's also why Hana sent you to buy cake." He sat triumphantly in front of the boxer. "How was that?"

Ryohei scratched his head. "It was extremely detailed! Could you summarize it?"

_Gah. _The silver-haired man facepalmed himself before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"Okay. In short, during pregnancy, wives experience mood swings BECAUSE THEY DO. And you shouldn't anger Hana or anything, or she might go crazy on you. Stay normal, and be nice to your wife. And be patient and don't ask why. Remember, NEVER ASK 'WHY'. Got it now?"

"ALRIGHT! I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING, BUT I WILL BE A GOOD HUSBAND TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera shook his head, mentally banging his forehead against the wall for wasting ten minutes explaining mood swings when he could have ran to the end of the corridor and back five times. Not that he really wanted to, though.

Turf-heads would forever be turf-heads.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED in chapter 3!**

**Okay hope that was fine:) Reviews make me very happy and fuzzy and warm inside so please review! I'll try my best to reply your comments!**

**So...just wondering, but what hardships do you think husbands can go through during these mood-swingy times? Got any ideas for the next eight months, I mean, chapters? Please go ahead and contribute ideas, because my brain's not generating stuff fast enoughD: THANKS FOR READING TIL THE END OF CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
